Luna de Egipto (Crossover)
by Makishi24
Summary: Una princesa que desea ver la Tierra más que nadie. Un príncipe que desea conocer a la gente del Milenio de Plata... ¿Quién diría que su posible amor se vería envuelto en tragedia? Crossover de Sailor Moon x YuGiOh!
1. Capítulo 1

_**~ Mini Intro~**_

 **Makishi24:** ¡Es bueno volver! (Celebra estilo Brazil)

 **Atem:** No te hagas tonta, dejaste de escribir por meses.

 **Makishi24** : Eto…

 **Atem:** Prometiste escribir, y dejaste un fic incompleto, torpe.

 **Makishi:** Haz el maldito disclaimer, Atem; o juro que te mataré más rápido que a Hodor de Game of Thrones.

 **Atem:** … En serio te detesto…. Ok, los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Sailor Moon sólo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia le pertenece a la floja de Makishi24… Ah, y ténganle paciencia a esta tonta, es sólo su segundo crossover y la muy idiota apenas está recuperando su ritmo de trabajo.

 _ **~Luna de Egipto~**_

~Capítulo 1~ Unidos por el azar.

Hace mucho tiempo (mucho más del que ustedes creerían), hubo una gran enemistad entre la Tierra y el reino del Milenio de Plata en la Luna; para evitar que los humanos invadieran el Milenio de Plata, la reina Serenity tomó la fuerte decisión de romper todos los Portales de Cristal en la Luna, excepto dos: uno en el palacio real y el segundo quedando oculto entre los escombros del Antiguo Templo de la Luna. Sin embargo, este conflicto entre la Luna y la Tierra había quedado olvidado algunos años más tarde por el Milenio de Plata, ya que ellos no tenían interés en volver a la Tierra o tener contacto con algún ser humano.

-Madre… -dijo una vocecita tierna hacia su mamá mientras observaba la Tierra desde su balcón. -¿Cómo se llama ese planeta de allá?

Se trataba de una pequeña niña de tan sólo cinco años, de larga cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color blanco y su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas la cargó entre sus brazos para que viera mejor el cielo.

-Se llama Tierra, Serena -sonrió cariñosamente Serenity mientras su hija veía con asombro la Tierra. -¿Verdad que se ve hermosa desde aquí?

-¡Es muy verde, mamá! -exclamó contenta Serena. -¿Algún día podemos ir allá?

Esta última pregunta causó un pequeño susto a la reina Serenity. El viejo conflicto entre el Milenio de Plata y la Tierra había ocurrido varios años antes de que su hija naciera; y para rematar, ella había dado la orden a todos sus sirvientes en el palacio y a las Sailor Guardianas que nunca mencionaran el conflicto frente a su hija.

-B-Bueno… -tartamudeó nerviosa la reina. -No creo que podamos, cariño…

-¿Por qué no? -volvió a preguntar Serena, más curiosa que nunca.

-Porque para eso se deberían tener en ambos reinos un Portal de Cristal y aquí… Ya no hay ninguno -respondió rápidamente Serenity.

-¿Ya no? -volvió a preguntar la princesita. -¿Qué les pasó?

-Tus abuelos tomaron la decisión de destruirlos, cariño -mintió la reina. -Ya no los creían necesarios.

-Que mal -dijo Serena triste. -Sería muy bonito ir a la Tierra alguna vez, ¿verdad, Mamá?

-Sí… -dijo Serenity con voz un poco triste. -Sería muy bonito.

-¡Majestad! -exclamaron Luna y Artemis, corriendo hacia la reina y su hija.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la reina Serenity al ver a los dos gatos tan apresurados.

-Sailor Venus y las otras vinieron a verla -respondió Artemis.

-Iré enseguida, Artemis -le sonrió Serenity al gato blanco e inmediatamente miró a Luna. -Luna, tú cuida a Serena en lo que regreso.

-Sí, Majestad -dijo Luna contenta mientras Serena la cargaba entre sus brazos.

Acto seguido, la reina y Artemis se retiraron del balcón para reunirse con las Sailor Guardianas.

-Mamá sí que se esfuerza, ¿verdad Luna? -le preguntó la princesa a Luna.

-Claro, la reina debe esforzarse por cuidar el Milenio de Plata -respondió Luna con orgullo.

-Cuando yo me convierta en reina, ¡me esforzaré el doble, Luna! -gritó animada Serena.

-Ya lo creo que sí, princesa -sonrió Luna de oreja a oreja.

-Oye, Luna. ¿La reina también puede ir desde el Milenio de Plata a la Tierra? -preguntó Serena, provocándole a la gata un enorme susto.

-¿Q-Qué dices? -tartamudeó nerviosa Luna.

-Según Mamá, la reina podía viajar a la Tierra.

-Sí, es que hubiera un Portal de Cristal aquí -habló Luna. -Tus abuelos los destruyeron todos.

-No, qué horrible -dijo resignada Serena mientras volvía a mirar el cielo.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés? -le preguntó Luna preocupada.

-Cómo no tenerlo, no se puede ver la belleza de la Tierra sólo desde aquí -dijo Serena contenta.

-T-Tal vez cuando seas la reina, tú podrás crear uno y visitar la Tierra cuando quieras -la intentó consolar Luna.

-¡¿Eso crees?! -exclamó sorprendida Serena.

-Mientras estudies y no te pongas a jugar todo el tiempo -añadió la gata negra.

-Sí, Luna -dijo Serena, ya más calmada y sin dejar de mirar al planeta azul frente a ella. -Algún día iré, lo juro.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, para ser más exacto; en un reino rodeado por arena en todas partes.

-¡Por Ra, no se puede ver la Luna desde aquí! -exclamó un niño molesto.

-¡Alteza, regrese a su cuarto ahora! -lo regañaron un hombre y una mujer al mismo tiempo.

Un niño moreno con peinado tricolor y poderosos ojos color rubí regresó corriendo a su habitación, lamentando que la tormenta de arena que pasaba en ese momento no le permitiese ver la Luna esa noche.

-¡No es justo, Mahad! ¡La Luna no se puede ver! -exclamó el pequeño molesto.

-Mañana podrá verla, príncipe -lo calmó el mayor.

-Príncipe Atem, nos sorprende -le sonrió la mujer al pequeño príncipe. -¿Y ese interés?

-Me gusta ver la Luna, Isis -dijo Atem contento. -Desde aquí parece que hay un conejo.

-Si tiene suerte, quizás vea el Reino de la Luna desde aquí, Alteza -dijo feliz Isis.

-¿El Reino de la Luna? ¿Hay un reino allá? -preguntó Atem sorprendido.

-Creo que existe una leyenda de un reino ahí -recordó Mahad.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó de nuevo el príncipe, más emocionado que antes.

-Pero esa leyenda tiene que ver con una batalla terrible, Príncipe.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace tiempo, la gente de la Tierra envidiaba que la gente de la Luna viviese para siempre. A raíz de esa envidia, hubo una cruenta guerra que enemistó ambos reinos -relató Mahad. -La reina de la Luna, tratando de evitar más sufrimiento; destruyó todos los portales en la Luna para que su gente no viniese a morir aquí.

-¡Eso es terrible! -exclamó molesto Atem. -¿Simplemente no se podían llevar bien o qué?

-No es tan sencillo, Alteza -lo calmó Isis. -A veces los humanos creamos conflictos sin querer resolverlos siquiera.

-Si alguien hablara con la reina, ¿creen que podamos ir a la Luna como amigos? -preguntó esperanzado Atem.

-No lo creo -habló esta vez Mahad. -No es tan fácil.

-Maldición -gruñó el príncipe.

-El joven amo mejor debe pensar en ir a dormir -bromeó Isis mientras cargaba al pequeño para llevarlo a la cama.

-Sí, Isis -bostezó el niño en señal de derrota. -Hasta mañana, Mahad.

-Sueñe con el conejo de la Luna, Alteza -sonrió Mahad de manera bromista.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Atem no se fue a dormir temprano. Siguió admirando la Luna, tratando de buscar el tan ansiado reino de la Luna; siendo derrotado por el cansancio.

 _ **Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Trataré de continuarlo este fin de semana.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡No olviden comentar!**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño, su amigable y despistada autora, Makishi24.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 (a)

_**Nota #1 antes de leer:**_

 _ **Sí, ya sé que por poco y condeno a este fic a casi morir abandonado. 2017 realmente no fue mi año, entre idas al hospital, trámites y perder amistades de hace años, pero… Al fin, entre tantos fics que logré recuperar tras el formateo de mi computadora, hallé notas para continuar con este fic (más una canción para el cuarto-quinto capítulo) y sumado al "empujón" de LinkXZ (Compadre, literalmente te dedico este segundo cap); creo que reuní todos los ánimos suficientes para continuar con este fanfic.**_

 _ **Nota #2: Decidí dividir el segundo capítulo en dos partes. Esta parte girará en torno a Serena mientras que la siguiente será "el día" de Atem antes de que al fin se encuentren.**_

 _ **Así que disfruten… Y disculpen la tardanza.**_

 _ **~Luna de Egipto~**_

 _-Si alguien pudiera hablar con la reina, ¿creen que podamos ir a la luna como amigos?_

 _ **~Capítulo 2.1~ Entre portales y encuentros.**_

Habían pasado nueve años desde aquella noche. Los años pasaron sin mucha novedad entre Egipto y el Milenio de Plata, salvo por un pequeño detalle para el príncipe y la princesa de ambos reinos. Atem entrenaba sin descanso en las artes de la espada y de la guerra, mientras que Serena se estudiaba todos los protocolos de la corte.

Aunque el joven príncipe terrano y la princesa de la Luna maduraban a su propio ritmo, ambos jóvenes aún conservaban en el interior de sus corazones aquellos sueños de su niñez: el de Atem, el poder conocer el Reino de la Luna; y el de Serena, al fin poder visitar la Tierra.

 _-Serena… Serena…_ ¡Serena, despierta de una buena vez! -maulló Luna con enfado, despertando a la despistada princesa; quién se había quedado dormida durante una de sus sesiones de estudio. -¡Siempre te quedas dormida!

-Lo siento mucho, Luna -dijo la princesa Serena entre bostezos.

-Alteza, al menos agradezca que Luna no le haya arañado el rostro -sonrió Sailor Mercury un poco nerviosa.

-S-Sailor Mercury, no le des ideas -dijo la princesa con voz temblorosa.

-Me parece muy buena idea de hecho -sonrió Luna maliciosamente. -Te ganarás un buen zarpazo si te duermes otra vez mientras estudias.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! -lloriqueó Serena atemorizada.

Algo que sucedía muy a menudo para la princesa Serena era tomar sus sesiones de estudio en compañía de Luna y del resto de las Sailor Guardianas, siempre y cuando éstas no tuviesen alguna emergencia o fuesen convocadas por la reina Serenity. Para esta sesión de estudio, sólo Sailor Mercury fue la única que decidió quedarse, debido a que Mars, Jupiter y Venus fueron convocadas por la reina y su Corte (Y porque honestamente Sailor Mercury no quería dejar a la princesa a "manos" de Luna si ella volvía a distraerse en sus sesiones de estudio).

-Tienes suerte de que Sailor Mercury sea muy paciente contigo, Alteza -la regañó Luna por segunda vez. Acto seguido, Luna suspiró levemente y después continuó: -Pediré que les traigan un poco de té y demos por terminada esta sesión.

-Gracias, Luna -dijo aliviada la princesa.

-Qué amable eres, Luna. Muchas gracias -agradeció Sailor Mercury.

-Si surge algún problema, no duden en buscarme -finalizó la gata antes de retirarse del salón.

Ni bien pasaron cinco minutos después de la retirada de Luna cuando Serena lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio mientras Sailor Mercury sonrió muy divertida.

-¿Viendo a la Tierra hasta tarde de nuevo? -preguntó Sailor Mercury, dándole al clavo.

-Sabes que puedo evitarlo, Mercury -respondió Serena lanzando pequeños bostezos.

-Ya han pasado nueve años, princesa… -murmuró la Sailor Guardiana preocupada. -Debería cuidarse un poco más.

-No puedo evitarlo, es difícil evitar no verla si la tengo saludándome por mi balcón -se defendió Serena, cuidando de no alzar la voz tan fuerte para que Luna o Artemis la pudiesen escuchar.

Con una mirada comprensiva, Sailor Mercury palmeó la cabeza de Serena con dulzura.

-¿Y no has pensado ya en ir? -le preguntó Sailor Mercury.

-¿A la Tierra? ¿En serio? -preguntó Serena en respuesta. -Siempre he querido hacerlo… Recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre, mis abuelos destruyeron todos los Portales de Cristal en todo el Milenio de Plata antes de que yo naciera. Sería un milagro poder reconstruir uno.

-Improbable quizá, pero no imposible -habló Sailor Mercury. -Podríamos investigar si hay quedan restos de algún portal y de ahí…

-¡Eres increíble, Mercury! ¿De verdad podríamos ir a la Tierra? -la interrumpió Serena emocionada mientras abrazaba a la Sailor de cabellos azules.

-¡Shh~! ¡Alteza, baje la voz! -exclamó Sailor Mercury preocupada.

-L-Lo siento. Es que no puedo dejar de emocionarme -sonrió Serena a más no poder.

-Hagamos esto, nos pondremos a investigar sobre los restos del Portal y cómo reconstruirlo si me promete que no se dormirá en sus sesiones de estudio -le ofreció Sailor Mercury a la emocionada princesa.

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo prometo, Mercury! -respondió emocionada Serena otra vez mientras tacleaba amistosamente a Sailor Mercury. -¡Eres la mejor!

 _Pasaron dos semanas en las que Serena y Sailor Mercury investigaron sin parar en la biblioteca del palacio. Bajo la excusa de que eran"clases de historia", ni Luna o el resto de las otras Sailors sospecharon acerca de la investigación secreta. Al final de la segunda semana de investigación y tras al fin encontrar registro sobre el último Portal de Cristal en el reino, la sorpresa fue increíblemente enorme para Serena y Sailor Mercury cuando…_

-¿Los restos están…? -preguntó sorprendida Sailor Mercury.

-¿Enterrados en las viejas ruinas? -completó asombrada Serena, sin poder creer aún lo que había investigado. Este descubrimiento en verdad había asombrado a la joven princesa, cuando era muy pequeña su madre y ella visitaban los campos de flores que rodeaban las ruinas y jamás había creído que ese lugar albergaría los restos del último portal que la llevaría a la Tierra. -Es perfecto… Ahora sólo tenemos que escabullirnos y reconstruirlo sin problemas.

-¿E-Escabullirnos? Fue casi un milagro que no nos descubrieran, fue un milagro que su Majestad la Reina no nos descubriera -habló angustiada Sailor Mercury.

-¿Qué más podremos hacer, Mercury? -le preguntó preocupada Serena. -Además, Madre ha estado más ocupada estos días y ni siquiera tú quieres decirme qué le sucede. ¡Por favor, Sailor Mercury! ¡Tienes que apoyarme!

-E-Escuche, Alteza… -dijo Sailor Mercury un poco angustiada. -Investigar fue una cosa, pero no podríamos reconstruir el portal sin evitar que nos descubran a las dos… No hasta la siguiente Luna Nueva, al menos.

-¿Qué?

-Toda la Corte estará ocupada durante Luna Nueva, es la reunión de la Corte. Literalmente usted pasaría desapercibida y sin escoltas -terminó Sailor Mercury de contar el plan.

-Pero… Yo sola… Creí que irías conmigo -lloró la princesa al notar que su amiga no se incluía en el plan.

-Lo siento, Alteza. Pero toda la Corte debe estar con la Reina durante Luna Nueva, y eso incluye a las Sailors sin excepciones -dijo Sailor Mercury. -Pero… Para la siguiente vez que quiera ir, la escoltaré sin dudarlo.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio, Mercury!? -preguntó sorprendida Serena.

-Le escribiré las instrucciones de cómo reactivar el Portal de Cristal. Por favor no se lastime cuando lo reactive y cuando vaya a explorar -le sonrió de manera gentil la Sailor de cabellos azulados.

-Gracias -fue lo único que respondió la princesa de cabellos rubios entre lágrimas de felicidad. Ambas amigas se abrazaron animadamente.

 _Al fin había llegado la víspera para la Luna Nueva en el palacio. Serena podía ver desde su balcón cómo entraban a palacio los miembros de la Corte, entre ellos estaban las Sailor Guardianas, Luna y Artemis. Con muchos esfuerzos, Serena logró salir del palacio sin ser descubierta por los guardias o algún noble que la reconociera fácilmente._

 _Agradeciendo que las viejas ruinas no se ubicaran tan lejos del palacio real, Serena logró llegar allí, llevando en brazos los pergaminos y las instrucciones que le había preparado Sailor Mercury. Las instrucciones eran simples… Según Sailor Mercury, obviamente. En teoría, Serena sólo debía encontrar el Portal de Cristal y dependiendo de qué tan destrozado se encontraba el mismo para que funcionara el encantamiento que su amiga preparó._

 _Con lo que Serena no contó en esos momentos era que…_

-¡Está hecho añicos! -exclamó aterrorizada Serena al ver el estado del portal. -¡Esto será inútil!

 _En tiempos más pacíficos, los Portales de Plata tenían la forma de resplandecientes bases hechas con piedras brillantes, las cuales resplandecían como diamantes recién pulidos y destellaban con tal intensidad al momento de activarlos. Sin embargo, el que Serena logró encontrar entre los restos de las ruinas estaba completamente hecho trizas y había perdido por completo su brillo pasado._

-N-No… No, no me voy a rendir. Mercury y yo no pasamos por tantas molestias sólo para que yo terminara rindiéndome -se dijo a sí misma la joven rubia. Tras desenrollar rápidamente el pergamino, inmediatamente comenzó a recitar el encantamiento:

- _ **Bajo el resplandor del Milenio de Plata,**_

 _ **Te pido me obedezcas,**_

 _ **Recupera tu poder pasado…**_

 _ **¡Yo, Serena, heredera de la Luna**_

 _ **Te ordeno recobrar tu antigua forma!**_ _–_ recitó la princesa en voz alta. Alzó su mano sobre los resto del portal en el suelo. – _ **En el nombre de la familia real, te ruego que recuperes tu antigua gloria.**_

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que los restos del Portal de Cristal empezaran a resplandecer, gracias al encantamiento realizado por Serena. Lentamente todos los trozos pertenecientes al portal comenzaron a volver a reunificarse, volviendo a formar el escudo de la familia real que estaba dibujado en la base del portal. Los azulados ojos de Serena brillaron ante la enorme sorpresa al ver que el encantamiento creado por Sailor Mercury funcionó a la perfección, sólo era cuestión de verdadera suerte si el Portal era funcional o no.

-Muy bien. Confío en ti, Mercury -murmuró para sí misma la princesa. Tomó el segundo pergamino - _Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… Te ordeno que me lleves a la Tierra. ¡Llévame donde el Sol resplandezca más que nunca!_

Al dar la orden al Portal de Cristal, éste mismo resplandeció de manera lenta pero no en la forma en la que Serena había esperado que ocurriera. Debido a las prisas con las que Serena realizó la orden al portal, no leyó la postdata que le había dejado Sailor Mercury:

- _Princesa Serena:_

 _Tenga mucho cuidado con el Portal en cuanto lo reactive, podría volverse inestable después de tanto tiempo inactivo. Sea muy específica con el lugar hacia donde quiere ir._

Tras haber sido dada la orden, el portal comenzó a emanar una luz de color dorado, dejando a la imprudente princesa cegada momentáneamente. Segundos después, la luz dorada la envolvió con más intensidad todavía…

Momentos más tarde, aquel resplandor dorado se disipó… Dejando únicamente en la base del portal los dos pergaminos que la princesa llevaba en brazos.

 _Mientras tanto…_

-¡Dioses, qué día tan cansado! -exclamó una voz masculina ya harta.

-¡Vamos! ¡No fue tan complicado, principito! -le habló de forma burlona una voz femenina de manera jovial.

Eran un par de jóvenes que se encontraban caminando por unos preciosos jardines en la noche. Una joven de cortos cabellos castaños y un joven de extraño peinado en picos. Ambos se encaminaban hacia un estanque cuando una intensa luz de color plateado emanó del mismo, tras desvanecerse aquella luz, alguien había aparecido flotando en el agua.

-¿¡Pero qué diantres…!? -exclamó el joven sorprendido.

-¡A-Atem, en el agua! -gritó la chica castaña, señalando hacia el estanque. -¡Parece una…!

-¿Una chica? -preguntó para sí mismo el joven. -¡Mana, ayúdame a sacarla del agua!

Ambos jóvenes entraron al estanque para sacar a la joven del agua. El muchacho la cargó en sus brazos y al momento de salir del estanque, Mana, la chica de cabellos castaños; verificó que la joven continuara respirando.

-Menos mal -dijo aliviada Mana. -Aún respira.

-Es un alivio sin duda, pero… -habló Atem y miró a la joven que cargaba entre sus brazos. -¿De dónde provino?

 _ **~Continuará~**_


	3. Capítulo 2 (b)

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _¡Hey! ¡Sí, tú! No creíste que no actualizaría este fanfic muy pronto, ¿verdad?_

 _Ya saben cómo va esto, el capítulo pasado trató única y exclusivamente sobre nuestra querida princesa Serena. En este (obviamente) tratará sobre nuestro faraón favorito antes del famoso encuentro que hemos estamos esperando._

 _Ahora sí… ¡Disfruten este capítulo!_

 _P.D: No me hago responsable de los posibles efectos secundarios que genere este capítulo. Bajo advertencia, no hay engaño. Fin._

 _ **Capítulo 2.2~ Un día inusual para el príncipe del desierto.**_

 _Sin duda alguna… Estos nueve años habían cambiado a aquel pequeño príncipe egipcio. Con los años, Atem se había formado como un joven guerrero, hábil con la lanza y un experto en el arte de la espada. A diferencia de la princesa Serena y su estricta educación, Atem cada que podía escapaba de sus tutores, excepto de la consejera del faraón, Isis; y de uno de los hechiceros de la corte, Mahad._

 _Era otro día como cualquiera en el palacio real, los sirvientes desde temprano trabajaban sin descanso y; como si no fuese costumbre…_

 _-_ ¡Oh, por todos los…! ¡Alteza, regrese a la biblioteca en este mismo instante! -gritaban algunos sirvientes desesperados por algunos pasillos en el palacio.

-Déjenme adivinar... Shimon volvió a perder de vista a su Alteza, verdad -preguntó Mahad, intentando fingir sorpresa con lo ocurrido.

-Aún lo estamos buscando, maestro Mahad -habló uno de los guardias.

-¿Cuántas veces van en esta semana? -se preguntó a sí mismo Mahad, ya cansado.

-Veintitrés, si con estamos el día de hoy -respondió detrás suyo una amable voz femenina. -Debo suponer que aún no lo encuentran, ¿verdad, Mahad?

-Isis -le saludó Mahad con una leve reverencia mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos. -Si se tratara de su entrenamiento con la espada, tendríamos a su Alteza practicando desde el amanecer.

-Si se tratara de una audiencia al lado del Faraón, igual lo buscaríamos por todas partes -sonrió Isis de manera bromista. -Y por lo que veo, Mana tampoco está contigo buscándolo.

Mahad se estremeció por completo y se dio a sí mismo un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-Debí preocuparme de que todo estuviera tan tranquilo -se regañó a sí mismo el hechicero. Inmediatamente notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Isis. -Te estás divirtiendo con todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Tan obvia soy? -sonrió aún más la mujer.

-Dime ya en dónde están, por favor. De lo contrario, el Faraón se dará cuenta y nos dará un escarmiento a todos -rogó Mahad rendido.

Únicamente Isis palpó el collar de su cuello, y tras una pequeña pausa, la mujer volvió a sonreír.

-En los jardines del área norte. Parece que los dos querían esconderse a plena vista -reveló la mujer con voz tranquila.

-Ese par de mocosos acabarán con mi paciencia estos días -refunfuñó Mahad. -Gracias de nuevo, Isis -le agradeció Mahad con otra reverencia y se encaminó hacia la dirección que le indicó la mujer.

 _Al llegar al área norte del palacio, Mahad no se detuvo mucho tiempo pensando en qué parte de los jardines se encontrarían el príncipe fugitivo y su aprendiz Mana… Porque sólo le bastó escuchar un par de risas por lo bajo para descubrir el escondite de ambos jóvenes._

 _-Fue tu mejor escondite hasta ahora, Atem -_ rió una voz femenina en voz baja.

- _Era más que obvio que todos recorrerían casi todo el palacio y que no buscaran bien en estos jardines -_ se burló esta vez una joven voz masculina.

Ambas risas provenían de un arbusto no a menos de un metro lejos de donde Mahad estaba parado.

- _Sin duda nos lucimos esta vez -_ se burlaron ambos jóvenes.

-Sin duda es su escondite más estúpido -resonó en voz alta la furiosa voz de Mahad detrás de los dos adolescentes.

Saltaron del arbusto una chica de cabello corto y de color castaño, y un joven cuyo peinado formaban cinco puntas y con un flequillo rubio.

-¡Mahad! -exclamaron los dos jóvenes completamente aterrados.

-Gracias a su jugarreta, todos en el palacio han perdido su tiempo buscándoles. Incluso Isis tuvo que perder su tiempo usando sus poderes por buscarlos -los regañó Mahad nuevamente. -Mana, tú deberías estar practicando por tu cuenta.

-M-Me disculpo, maestro M-Mahad -tartamudeó nerviosa Mana.

-Regresa al palacio ahora o hablaré directamente con su Majestad acerca que yo siga siendo tu mentor -le amenazó Mahad.

Con esa amenaza, Mana corrió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio. Atem inmediatamente sintió la fiera mirada del hechicero sobre él.

-Supongo que el maestro Shimon sigue buscándome, ¿cierto? -habló por fin el príncipe.

-Él y todos en el palacio, Alteza. Ya van veintitrés veces -le habló Mahad enfadado.

-U-Una d-disculpa, Mahad -se disculpó Atem.

-Diríjase a la biblioteca ahora, Alteza -le ordenó Mahad con voz severa.

-S-Sí, señor.

 _Tras regresar a la biblioteca y volver a ser regañado, esta vez por Shimon y por Mahad. Unas horas más tarde, Atem fue llamado al salón del trono para hablar con su padre, después de que el Faraón terminara su reunión con la corte. Aknamkanon, padre de Atem y actual faraón de Egipto, era uno de los gobernantes más justos ante su reino y su hijo, quién lo admiraba completamente._

 _Sin embargo, el pobre faraón no estaba muy de acuerdo con la constante falta de disciplina de su hijo (y por las muy continuas quejas por parte de Shimon y Mahad)._

 _-_ Padre, es un gusto verte -saludó Atem a su padre con una reverencia.

-Hijo mío, me alegro de verte -sonrió Aknamkanon debido a la presencia de su hijo.

-Por favor, Padre. Sólo no nos vimos durante el desayuno -bromeó Atem.

-Bueno, entre mis obligaciones como faraón y tú fugándote de la biblioteca -sonrió maliciosamente el padre de Atem, haciendo estremecer al muchacho por la sorpresa. -Isis me comentó que hoy fue la vez número… ¿Veinte?

-Veintitrés, padre. Me disculpo por todas las molestias que causé -se disculpó Atem nuevamente.

-A mí tú no me debes ninguna disculpa, se la debes a Shimon y al pobre Mahad. A este paso, nos enterrarás a ellos y a mí con tantos disgustos -lo regañó por fin su padre. -A tu edad, yo ya estaba preparado para suceder a mi padre en el trono.

-Lo sé, Padre -dijo Atem regañado.

-Yo no estaré por mucho tiempo en este mundo y tú debes prepararte como cualquier aspirante al trono -continuó el faraón. – Entiendo esa rebeldía a tu edad, pero no puedes escapar tus responsabilidades.

-¿Seguro que jamás quisiste librarte del trabajo? -preguntó Atem en tono bromista. -Seguramente te escapaste de Shimon alguna vez.

-Sólo una vez. Mi viejo amigo Baltior era del tipo rebelde, yo sólo lo seguía -sonrió Aknamkanon, su voz sonaba un poco más nostálgica de lo normal. -Si no hubiese sido por ese cabeza dura, nunca hubiese conocido a tu… -paró el hombre al notar que su hijo intentaba escabullirse del salón del trono. -¡Muchacho infernal, regresa aquí!

-Dame algo de crédito, casi nunca me hablas de cuando tú tenías mi edad -se defendió Atem, sintiéndose acorralado.

-Buen punto, lo admito. Volviendo a lo que nos atañe, no sólo te metiste hoy en un serio problema, gracias a ti, Mana recibirá un severo castigo de parte de Mahad. Casi causas que él dejara de ser su mentor -reprendió el faraón a su hijo. -Como castigo, te quedarás confinado en la biblioteca durante treinta días. Sólo estudiando, te pondrás al corriente con tu entrenamiento con la espada cuando acabe tu castigo. Y ni creas que te escabullirás del palacio tan fácilmente, tendrás a Seto vigilándote todo el tiempo.

-¿Seto ya volvió a casa? -preguntó Atem sorprendido, puesto que su primo Seto había salido de viaje acompañando a su padre.

-Sí, y no creo que le de mucha gracia vigilarte durante todo un mes. Quería dejarlo descansar, soportar a mi hermano de por sí es muy difícil -respondió Aknamkanon. -¿Algo que declarar antes de comenzar tu castigo?

-No, Padre. Es un castigo muy justo, considerando mis acciones -respondió Atem resignado.

-Me alegra que estés asumiendo la responsabilidad por tus actos -habló aliviado el faraón. -Te veré en la cena, en unos minutos tendré una audiencia y por lo que comenta Mahad, nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-Sólo no te desgastes, Padre. Cuida un poco tu salud -se despidió Atem antes de salir del salón del trono.

El viejo faraón soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio tras ver partir a su hijo del salón.

-Sé que escuchaste todo, Isis. Puedes salir -ordenó en voz alta Aknamkanon.

-Me disculpo por escuchar su conversación sin permiso, Majestad -dijo Isis apareciendo detrás de uno de los pilares en el salón. -Estaba preocupada por el joven amo.

-Al contrario, tú fuiste la que me dijo que no fuera tan severo con Atem esta vez -habló de nuevo el faraón. -Eres demasiado paciente con mi hijo.

-Sólo hice mi trabajo, señor. Nada del otro mundo -sonrió Isis tan amable como siempre.

-Ojalá mi hijo entendiera que pronto tomará mi puesto y que no debería tomarlo tan a la ligera -opinó Aknamkanon preocupado. -De lo contrario…

-Su joven Alteza hará un magnífico trabajo como su sucesor, Majestad. Se lo puedo asegurar sin duda -volvió a hablar Isis. Sólo es cuestión de que él tome el camino correcto.

-Ojalá tu predicción esté en lo cierto, Isis -finalizó el faraón la conversación al ver que los miembros de la corte entraban al salón del trono.

 _Durante el resto del día, Atem pasó el tiempo en la biblioteca, reponiendo el tiempo de estudio perdido e intentando no ser regañado por el maestro Shimon todo el tiempo. Gracias a Shimon, Atem se enteró ese mismo día que habría noche de Luna Nueva; haciéndolo entristecer un poco. Normalmente en las noches, el joven príncipe contemplaba la blanca luna antes de dormir, a manera de pasatiempo para olvidarse de todo el estrés que podía padecer durante el día._

 _Llegada la noche, Atem se dirigió al comedor para la hora de cenar y se alivió un poco al ver que su amiga Mana estaba esperándolo allí al lado de Isis._

 _-_ ¡Mana! -la saludó el muchacho animadamente.

-¡Atem! -lo abrazó Mana completamente emocionada. -¡Gracias al cielo que te veo! ¡Mahad me torturó todo el día!

-Dudo que sea peor a cómo yo pasé mi día -se quejó Atem.

-Considerando el numerito que los dos hicieron hoy, opino que Mahad y Shimon fueron bastante indulgentes con ustedes hoy -los regañó Isis por fin. No era parte de su amable naturaleza regañar a Atem y a Mana.

-Lo sentimos, señorita Isis -se disculparon ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Siéntense ahora, deben de estar hambrientos -sonrió Isis con ternura mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Disculpa, Isis… Pero, ¿y mi Padre? Quedó de cenar con nosotros esta noche -preguntó Atem por su padre.

-Temo que a su Majestad le está tomando más tiempo concluir la audiencia con la corte hoy, Alteza -respondió Isis de manera seria. -Y lo mismo puedo decir por Mahad al parecer.

-Pero, ¿qué los demorará tanto? -preguntó Mana, ya que al parecer Atem no tenía ánimos para seguir conversando.

-El consejo se preocupó bastante, han surgido rumores de una horda de ladrones y su Majestad teme que el reino de Elysion ya no confíe en nuestro reino -respondió Isis preocupada.

-¿Elysion? -preguntó Atem al fin. -Pero su gobernante no es más que un año mayor que yo.

-Sí, pero el consejo del príncipe es un poco más desconfiado de lo que suponíamos, Alteza -habló Isis nuevamente. -Cuidan que el príncipe tome las mejores decisiones para su reino.

-¿Oíste, Atem? Elysion ya tiene un príncipe al mando y sólo te supera por un año -se burló Mana de manera pesada.

-Lo bueno es que eres mi mejor amiga y buscas mi bienestar -comentó Atem de manera sarcástica.

-Ambos terminen de cenar -ordenó Isis con voz firme. -Y su Alteza, vaya a acostarse temprano. Desde mañana comienza su castigo.

-Entendido, señorita Isis -habló Atem, derrotado por segunda vez en el día.

Al terminar la cena, Atem y Mana recorrieron los jardines del palacio. El cielo nocturno se veía completamente desolado por la falta de luz lunar.

-¡Dioses, qué día tan cansado! -se quejó Atem enfadado.

-¡Vamos! ¡No fue tan complicado, "principito"! -volvió a burlarse Mana.

-Claro, a ti no te sermonearon y te castigaron por todo un mes -respondió Atem, aún más molesto. -Y encima tendré al perfecto de mi primo como mi perro guardián.

-Por lo menos a ti no te castigaron con ir a rezar al templo antes de cada amanecer por un mes -se quejó esta vez Mana. -Mahad dijo que si no tomo con seriedad el entrenamiento, jamás seré una hechicera de la corte.

Atem ya quería responderle a su amiga cuando una extraña y poderosa luz de color plateado emanó de uno de los estanques. Al desvanecerse completamente, Atem y Mana se asustaron al ver el cuerpo de alguien flotando boca arriba en el estanque.

-¿¡Pero, qué diantres fue eso!? -exclamó Atem, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a él.

-¡A-Atem, mira! ¡En el agua! -exclamó también Mana, señalando hacia el estanque. -¡Parece una…!

-Una chica… -habló sorprendido Atem al notar el cuerpo de la chica flotando en el estanque. -¡Mana, ayúdame a sacarla del agua!

Ambos jóvenes saltaron al estanque para poder sacar a la chica y Atem, aún con el corazón acelerado, cargó entre sus brazos a la joven desconocida y la sacó del estanque lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Por todos los dioses, dime que sigue respirando! -rogó Atem desesperado a Mana mientras ella revisaba que la desconocida siguiera con vida.

-Espera… Uff, menos mal. Parece que se encuentra bien -sonrió Mana aliviada al confirmar que la muchacha continuaba respirando.

Atem inspeccionó con algo más de detenimiento a la joven que llevaba en brazos. Parecía una extranjera debido a su pálida piel, delgada y frágil sin duda, con una larguísima cabellera dorada como rayos de sol y cuya frente tenía la marca de una pequeña luna creciente.

-E-Es un alivio sin duda, pero… -habló por fin Atem, un poco nervioso. -¿De dónde provino?

-Oye… ¿Esa no es una luna creciente lo que tiene en medio de la frente? -preguntó Mana asombrada.

 _ **~Continuará~**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**~Disclaimer~**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí Makishi, retomando por fin el ritmo y recuperando mis ganas de escribir más seguido. Ahora sí, continuemos esta historia donde nos quedamos… Con la pobre de Serena casi ahogándose… Lol._

 _Este cap. va dedicado a aletuki01: Querida, mil mil gracias por dejar tu review hace dos capítulos._

 _Como siempre, sólo me pertenece la historia. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

 _ **~Capítulo 3~ Primeras impresiones.**_

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien? -preguntó Mana mientras seguía observando a la chica que Atem llevaba en brazos. -Pobrecilla.

-No tengo idea, y más nos vale llevarla a palacio, se enfermará con la ropa mojada -respondió Atem preocupado mientras Mana y él caminaban hacia el palacio.

-Gran idea, excepto de que estaremos en mayores problemas si nos ven cargando a una desconocida con nosotros. Y ni quiero imaginar a Mahad regañándonos otra vez -habló Mana aterrada.

-Olvidas que soy el mejor príncipe escapista en el palacio -sonrió Atem maliciosamente. -Vamos, la llevaremos a tu cuarto y la cambiarás de ropa; no puede quedarse con su vestido mojado.

-No sé si lo notaste, amigo mío, pero ella no parece ser de aquí -opinó Mana mientras seguía a Atem por los pasillos de palacio y escabulléndose de cuanto guardia se les cruzara. -¿Viste su frente?

-¿Su frente? -preguntó Atem confundido.

-¡Vamos, Atem! ¡Tiene una luna creciente! Dudo que sea de algún reino cercano… O de algún otro país -le respondió la chica.

-Ve al grano, Mana -gruñó Atem en voz baja al notar que Mahad estaba todavía despierto y recorriendo el palacio. -Tu mentor favorito está merodeando por aquí y si nos atrapa…

-Tu padre y Mahad se desvelarán regañándonos de aquí al amanecer -completó Mana. -Te lo digo, Atem, ella no parece a otros extranjeros que hemos visto por aquí.

-Shh, ya casi llegamos -murmuró Atem aliviado. Se estremeció un poco cuando escuchó un pequeño estornudo proviniendo de la joven desconocida y notó cómo temblaba por el frío. -Relájate, estarás bien.

-Hay que apurarnos o de lo contrario Mahad nos atrapará -advirtió Mana preocupada.

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí nuevamente? -preguntó en forma seria una hermosa voz femenina detrás de los tres jóvenes.

Atem y Mana saltaron del pánico cuando notaron a Isis detrás de ellos e intentaron no gritar demasiado fuerte como para llamar la atención de Mahad o de algún guardia.

-¡Señorita Isis! -exclamaron Atem y Mana al unísono.

-Vi que ambos no estaban en sus habitaciones cuando expresamente así se los ordené -habló Isis molesta.

-¿U-Usaste tu artículo del Milenio para descubrir que no estábamos? -preguntó Mana nerviosa, intentando desviar la conversación.

-No. Revisé sus cuartos, no necesito usar mi Collar del Milenio para averiguar que nuestro príncipe y tú no estaban durmiendo -respondió Isis. -Gracias al cielo ustedes dos no… -se detuvo la mujer cuando vio que Atem cargaba el cuerpo de una joven de su misma edad. -Oh, no…

-A-Apareció en uno de los estanques, señorita Isis -confesó Atem al fin. -Sigue respirando, pero decidimos llevarla adentro y cambiarle de ropa antes de que se enferme.

-Hicieron bien en llevarla aquí. Mana, ve rápido por una de tus túnicas limpias para poder cambiarla -le ordenó Isis a la joven aspirante a hechicera. Acto seguido, Mana corrió hacia su cuarto lo más pronto que pudo.

-Señorita Isis, bueno… La chica apareció así de la nada y, bueno… -dijo Atem mientras descubría la frente de la rubia para mostrar su marca de luna creciente.

El rostro de Isis se tornó completamente pálido por la sorpresa causada por aquella marca de luna creciente.

-A-Alteza, ¿sabe cómo llegó esta joven aquí? -preguntó Isis angustiada.

-Bueno, nosotros vimos resplandecer uno de los estanques del jardín y cuando dejó de hacerlo, ella estaba allí -confesó el príncipe. -¿Tú sabes de dónde vino?

-Es una larga historia, y si ella vino de donde yo creo que vino, ella también tendrá muchas explicaciones que darnos a todos en cuanto reaccione -habló la mujer. -Será mejor que la recostemos y esperemos a que ella responda. Venga conmigo -espetó Isis mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras Atem la seguía.

Antes de que Atem se diese cuenta, se encontraba en su habitación mientras Isis le indicó con la mirada que colocara la joven inconsciente en su cama. Instantes más tarde, Mana llegó con una túnica limpia y corrió al confundido príncipe de su propia recámara.

-¡Oh, por todos los…! -exclamó Atem alarmado. -¿¡Es en serio!?

-No por ser crueles, amigo, pero no podemos cambiar de ropa a esta chica frente a ti -respondió Mana entre risas.

-Te acuerdo, mi supuesta mejor amiga, que es mi recámara -refunfuñó Atem.

-Tranquilícese, Alteza. Puede volver a entrar -habló Isis nuevamente.

Atem volvió a entrar a su recámara, sorprendiéndose al notar que la joven rubia llevaba puestas las prendas de Mana.

-Ordenaré mañana en la mañana que le consigan nuevas ropas para ella -sonrió Atem aliviado.

-Es un gesto muy amable de su parte, joven amo -dijo contenta Isis antes de recobrar su serio semblante. -Alteza, usted me preguntó de dónde yo reconocía la marca en la frente de esta joven. Creo que ya es prudente decírselo. Es la marca que sólo porta la familia real del Milenio de Plata.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Isis? -preguntó sorprendida Mana.

-¿El Milenio de Plata? Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Atem sorprendido también.

-Que ella es miembro de la familia real de la Luna, mi querido príncipe -sonrió levemente Isis.

-¿¡De la Luna!? -preguntó Atem asombrado y sonriendo a más no poder.

-¿Pero cómo llegó aquí? Según las historias, la gente de la Luna destruyó cada acceso que ellos tenían para llegar a la Tierra -habló Mana sin poder creer lo que le decían.

-Es cierto, Isis… Tú misma me lo contaste hace mucho tiempo -recordó Atem las historias que Isis le contaba cuando era tan sólo un niño.

-Eso, joven amo, nos lo contará nuestra visitante en pocos momentos -sonrió Isis de manera misteriosa. Con una mano sujetando su Collar del Milenio y la otra posando sobre la frente de la chica, Isis usó el poder de su Artículo del Milenio para hacer que la rubia recobrara la consciencia.

Serena lentamente recobró el sentido. Las últimas sensaciones que recordaba eran la frialdad del agua por todo su cuerpo y el ligero roce del viento en su rostro. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para poder comprobar si había logrado llegar la Tierra o si su plan había fallado.

-¿En…? ¿En dónde estoy? -preguntó en voz muy baja Serena. Le dolía la cabeza así como el resto de su cuerpo.

-Bastante lejos de tu hermoso hogar, querida jovencita -respondió una adulta voz femenina, desconocida para ella.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos, Serena notó que se encontraba en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella. Era una habitación lujosa sin duda, pero totalmente distinta a los cuartos de su palacio; detalles dorados por todos lados y notó rápidamente que se encontraba acostada en una cama enorme, llevando puesto una túnica muy diferente a los hermosos vestidos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Frente a ella estaban tres personas, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, una joven de su misma edad con cabello castaño y corto; y por último, un apuesto joven con un peinado extraño y cuyos brillantes ojos rojos cual rubíes la habían sorprendido por completo. Los tres extraños, todos con piel morena, la miraban con extrema sorpresa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -volvió a preguntar Serena mientras terminaba de recobrar el sentido.

-Mi nombre es Isis, jovencita -le respondió la mujer de cabellos negros y sonriéndole de manera muy maternal.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir en dónde me encuentro? -preguntó Serena nuevamente.

-¡En Egipto! -respondió Mana emocionada.

-¿Egipto? -Aquel nombre no le sonaba a Serena para nada.

-Es sólo uno de los tantos reinos que existen aquí en la Tierra, querida -volvió a sonreírle Isis.

-¿En la…? -preguntó Serena antes de darse cuenta de que ella logró su cometido. -¿Quieren decir que llegué a la Tierra? ¿De verdad?

-Así es -respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres extranjeros.

-¡Es increíble! -celebró Serena, para la gran sorpresa de Atem y Mana. -¡Lo logré!

-¿Cómo que "lo lograste"? -le preguntaron Atem y Mana interesados.

-Es… Es que es una larga historia -sonrió Serena de manera nerviosa.

-Puede contarnos una parte, si gusta, aún no amanece -dijo Isis tranquila.

-Les pido que me perdonen, no me he presentado como debería -se disculpó Serena. -Mi nombre es Serena y soy la princesa del Milenio de Plata.

Salvo por Isis, Atem y Mana se mostraban sorprendidos ante la presentación de la princesa que tenían en frente suyo.

-¿Princesa? -se preguntó para sí mismo Atem.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte, princesa! ¡Mi nombre es Mana! -le sonrió completamente emocionada Mana mientras estrechaba manos con Serena.

-Es un honor estar en su presencia, Alteza -sonrió Isis mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia para su invitada.

-Son muy amables -sonrió Serena esta vez. Miró directamente a Atem y volvió a sonreírle. -Tú no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.

-Y-Yo… Mi nombre es Atem, Alteza -se presentó Atem finalmente, realizando una reverencia completa para Serena. -Es todo un honor conocerla.

-G-Gracias -dijo Serena de manera nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, Atem! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal? -le preguntó Mana a Atem de manera burlona. Acto seguido, ella miró a Serena: -Está nervioso porque te salvó la vida.

-¿A-A qué te refieres, Mana-chan? -preguntó confundida la princesa. -N-No entiendo.

-Mana y Atem te encontraron inconsciente en los jardines de este palacio y casi te ahogas, querida -respondió Isis, notando que Atem estaba algo pasmado como para poder responder. -Pero me temo que no nos has dicho aún cómo viniste desde tu hogar hasta aquí.

-Bueno… Yo dije que quería ir a donde el Sol resplandeciera más que nunca -dijo Serena algo confundida, para la enorme sorpresa de las tres personas que tenía frente a ella. -Es algo difícil de explicar con palabras simples, pero… Yo tenía el sueño de venir aquí, a la Tierra -sonrió la princesa nuevamente.

" _A donde el Sol resplandeciera más que nunca",_ esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en el subconsciente de Atem.

-C-Cuando logre explicarme a mí misma cómo lo logré, se los explicaré a ustedes con más calma -habló nuevamente Serena.

-¡Oh, por favor! -exclamó Mana, interesada en saber cómo llegó la joven princesa desde tan lejos. -¡Tienes que contarnos!

-Mana, por favor. No es necesario que la presiones -dijo Atem con seriedad.

-El joven amo tiene razón, querida. Serena necesita descanso, mañana en el desayuno quizás nos cuente -le siguió Isis en forma calmada. -Joven amo, si usted lo ordena, podremos prepararle otra habitación inmediatamente.

-Gracias, Isis, pero no tengo sueño. Prefiero quedarme cuidando a Serena, si para ella no es inconveniente -dijo Atem e inmediatamente miró a Serena en forma amable.

-Es muy amable de tu parte -sonrió Serena agradecida, provocando una enorme sorpresa para Mana e Isis. -Te lo agradezco, Atem.

-Entiendo, no se desvelen demasiado, joven amo -finalizó Isis y con una mirada, Mana la siguió fuera de la habitación. -Los veré mañana temprano. Que descansen.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Isis -dijeron Atem y Serena al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, joven amo… No olvide su castigo -sonrió Isis despreocupadamente.

-G-Gracias, Isis -tartamudeó Atem nervioso mientras Serena lo miraba confundida.

Tras un breve silencio entre los dos, Serena fue la que decidió empezar la conversación.

-¿A-A qué se refería la señorita Isis con…? -preguntó Serena nerviosa.

-Prácticamente me castigaron por escaparme de mis maestros hoy… Y armar todo un revuelo -respondió Atem avergonzado. -Y en pocas horas estaré confinado a estar encerrado en el palacio todo un mes.

-Yo no sabría qué hacer en cuánto descubran que me escapé de mi palacio -sonrió Serena muy divertida. -Apuesto que todas en el palacio se atreverían a castigarme con estudio intensivo o algo así. Por lo menos no te quedaste dormido en tus sesiones de estudio.

-Eso suena a algo que yo haría sin duda -rió Atem. -Eso y salvar a chicas del Milenio de Plata que caen en los estanques de mi palacio.

-¿Perdón? Creí que sólo aparecí inconsciente en tu jardín…

-Corrijo, apareciste inconsciente flotando en las aguas de un estanque en mi jardín -dijo Atem, muy divertido al ver la reacción de Serena con el rostro colorado. -Intentamos no alamar a nadie, pero a Isis no se le escapa nada.

-¿Y fue su idea también ponerme estas ropas extrañas? No es que me moleste -preguntó Serena, desviando el tema.

-Fue Mana. Tu vestido estaba empapado por completo, pediré que te traigan un vestido nuevo cuando salga el Sol -respondió Atem.

-Eso… Explica la sensación de agua -murmuró Serena, aclarando una de tantas interrogantes. -Lo siento, sé que no estoy respondiendo tus dudas…

-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí? -preguntó Atem con más determinación. -Es decir, se supone que tu gente ya no tiene la capacidad de poder venir aquí.

-Desde niña… Siempre quise venir a la Tierra, verla más de cerca -respondió Serena por fin y se sonrojó levemente al notar que ese muchacho le prestaba atención. -Mi querida amiga Mercury me ayudó para poder llegar aquí.

-Ambas deben de ser muy poderosas para poder haber hecho eso -habló Atem por fin. Inmediatamente sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¿Me prometes que me contarás el resto de la historia en cuanto puedas?

-S-Sí -prometió Serena tímidamente. -Oye, Atem… ¿Por qué la señorita Isis te llamaba "joven amo" hace rato?

-Se supone que ella así debe llamarme, soy el príncipe de este reino -respondió Atem completamente despreocupado.

-¿¡Eres un príncipe!? -exclamó Serena por la sorpresa.

-Supongo que Isis no quería abrumarte con la noticia, lamentablemente yo no soy tan discreto -sonrió Atem pícaramente. -Supongo que Isis no tardará mucho en darle la noticia a mi padre y querrá verte para que le cuentes todo.

-Ay no, no quiero provocar… ¡No quiero causar otra guerra por mi culpa! -lloriqueó Serena desesperada, causando que Atem riera ligeramente. -¡Oye, no es motivo para que te burles de mí!

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención. Estoy seguro que mi padre no querrá provocar ningún conflicto con tu gente, según él, ha pasado tiempo desde que los tuyos convivieron con gente de este mundo en paz -relató Atem, causando una enorme sorpresa a la rubia. -Te aseguro por el brillante Sol de mi reino que no te ocurrirá nada.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Si así quieres verlo -bromeó Atem. Acto seguido Serena le dio un ligero codazo. -¡Oye!

-Estamos a mano, Atem -sonrió Serena por fin. -Es una pena que no podamos ver mi hogar desde aquí, hay Luna Nueva. La noche se ve triste.

-No por mucho, princesa -habló Atem nuevamente señalando una de sus ventanas mientras el cielo nocturno perdía su oscura paleta de colores. -Pronto saldrá el Sol.

Serena rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia la ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Poco a poco, vio cómo salía el Sol para dar comienzo al amanecer… Y eso hizo sonreír a Serena mucho más que nunca.

-No puedo creerlo… Mi primer amanecer… En la Tierra -murmuró Serena feliz, hace tiempo no se había sentido así en su vida. -¡Es mi primer amanecer en la Tierra!

-El primero de mucho, espero -sonrió Atem enternecido por la sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de Serena. -Tú misma lo dijiste… Que querías estar donde el Sol resplandeciera más que nunca -repitió el príncipe palabra por palabra la frase dicha por la rubia princesa del Milenio de Plata.

Serena, sin notar su obvio rostro sonrojado, continuó sonriendo mientras Atem la acompañaba para observar el amanecer.

 _ **~Continuará…~**_

 _ **P.D: Con un demonio, esta vez me pasé de cursi. Dispárenme antes de que les cause diabetes.**_

 _ **Atte: Makishi.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**~Disclaimer~**_

 _¡Hey! ¿Disfrutaron de sus vacaciones de primavera?_

 _Si creyeron que no iba a actualizar la historia por vacaciones… ¡Pues qué mal! ¡Sólo fue un descanso corto!_

 _Ya saben cómo es esto: todos los personajes de Sailor Moon y Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Fin._

 _¡Disfruten la historia! (Es una orden!)_

 _P.D: Un saludo para usagi moonie. Gracias por la review, linda!_

 _P.D #2: Ok, un millón de abrazos para todas las que han dejado review estos días. Las dejo por un rato y esto explota, verdad? ;D_

 _ **~Capítulo 4~ Interrogatorios.**_

Serena y Atem habían contemplado el amanecer, los fuertes rayos del Sol brillaban con demasiada intensidad, incluso para Serena. Afuera de la recámara de Atem se escuchaban pasos acercándose y lo que parecían ser los gritos de Mana.

-¡Seto, por última vez! -gritaba Mana furiosa. -¡Tú ve con el Faraón para desayunar! ¡Soy capaz de llevar a Atem a rastras al comedor!

-Se supone que yo debo vigilarlo desde hoy, dado tu pésimo trabajo siguiéndole la corriente -la regañó un alto joven castaño de ojos azules.

Seto, primo de Atem por parte de su familia paterna, estaba destinado a convertirse en uno de los sumos sacerdotes en la corte del Faraón. A diferencia de su primo, prácticamente Seto contaba los días para poder formar parte de la corte; y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo en público, apreciaba en cierta forma a su primo, aunque los dos fuesen demasiado competitivos entre sí.

A pesar de las protestas de Mana, Seto entró a la recámara de Atem sin siquiera preguntar y estalló del coraje al ver que su castigado primo entablaba conversación con una joven rubia de cabellos largas, sin que éstos se sorprendieran por la repentina llegada del castaño.

-¿¡ES EN SERIO!? -rugió Seto encolerizado (y ruborizado) al ver a Atem y a Serena charlando tan tranquilamente. -¿¡No te importa estar castigado para nada!?

-¿Es necesario que grites? -le preguntó Atem completamente despreocupado mientras Serena los miraba perpleja. -Tenemos una invitada, sé un poco más cortés.

-¡Atem! -exclamó Mana, entrando a la habitación. -¡Serena, buenos días! ¿Ya te encuentras mucho mejor?

-M-Mana-chan… M-Me alegro verte -Serena se limitaba al hablar, temiendo que el furioso castaño le volviese a gritar.

-¡Exijo una explicación ahora! ¡Tu padre me ordenó que te llevara al comedor de inmediato! -volvió a gritar Seto.

-Me lo ordenó a mí, entrometido -le corrigió Mana, logrando que Seto se callase por fin. -Así yo aprovecharía para poder presentar a Serena con el Faraón.

-N-No era necesario que lo hicieras, Mana -sonrió Serena nerviosa.

-Ah, yo no lo planeé. Fue Isis -respondió Mana muy alegre. Miró a Atem y continuó: -¡Ah, y ya solicité lo que me pediste, Atem!

-Eres la mejor, Mana. Te debo una -sonrió Atem despreocupado. -Mana te llevará al comedor para que desayunes con nosotros -le dijo a Serena.

-Que pretendan que no estoy frente a ustedes tres no hará que me vaya de aquí -los regañó Seto, casi a punto de explotar otra vez.

-Lo sabemos, pero ignorarte hace las cosas un poco más sencillas -respondieron Atem y Mana al unísono, generando una pequeña risa por parte de Serena.

-No lo volveré a repetir, tu padre te está esperando -dijo Seto ya harto.

-De acuerdo. Las veré después -se despidió Atem, apaciguando la furia de su primo mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la recámara.

Seto se retiró de la recámara, no sin antes clavarle una fiera mirada a Serena.

-¿Ése quién era, Mana-chan? -preguntó Serena, no sin antes lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

-Seto. Es el primo de Atem, no le hagas mucho caso -respondió Mana en forma relajada. -El faraón le pidió que no dejara a Atem tranquilo ni un solo minuto como parte de su castigo.

-Cielos… Y yo que creí que Sailor Mars era una regañona conmigo -opinó Serena, recordando a su amiga Sailor Mars.

-Antes de que se me olvide, Atem me pidió que diera esto -dijo Mana entregándole a Serena un paquete que había ocultado bajo su capa.

Serena abrió el paquete y se ruborizó al ver que el "regalo" de Atem era un vestido nuevo, un poco parecido a su viejo vestido salvo por el color: azul cielo y porque estaba totalmente descubierto en la parte de los hombros.

-Es muy lindo -dijo Serena sorprendida.

-Atem dijo que quería reponer tu otro vestido, los sirvientes intentaron secarlo anoche pero la tela se estropeó al ser muy delicada, no pudieron lograrlo -le explicó Mana.

Más allá de enfadarse por su viejo vestido, Serena comprendió bien el gesto de Atem y agradeció que se tomaran tantas molestias con ella.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación? ¡Póntelo! -le rogó Mana emocionada.

Acto seguido, Serena cambió la túnica prestada por el vestido nuevo. Basta decir que el color azul de la prenda hacía juego con los ojos de Serena.

-¡Es increíble! -exclamó Serena feliz. -Allá en casa normalmente no me pondría este tipo de vestido.

-Luces preciosa -la abrazó Mana. -¡Vamos, ya quiero ver la cara de Faraón cuando te conozca!

Mana y Serena caminaron lo más rápido que podían para llegar al comedor, mientras se dirigían hacia allí, algunos sirvientes y nobles miraban a Serena con asombro y curiosidad.

-Mana… ¿P-Por qué todos me miran así? -le preguntó Serena a Mana.

-Eres nuestra visita sorpresa, por supuesto -respondió Mana contenta y apresurada. -Además, creo que es la primera vez que ven a alguien como tú por aquí. Al llegar a la entrada del comedor, ambas se detuvieron. -Espérame aquí. La señorita Isis y yo vamos a presentarte -dijo la joven castaña antes de entrar al comedor.

Mientras tanto, debido a que Seto "comunicó" al Faraón sobre la invitada de Atem en su recámara, Mahad y el Faraón ya estaban más que listos para darle al joven el regaño de su vida cuando Isis y Mana intervinieron por él.

-¿Dijiste…? ¿Que ella vino desde el Milenio de Plata? -preguntó Aknamkanon anonadado.

-Así es, su Majestad -respondió Isis con voz tranquila.

-¿Y que es la princesa del Milenio de Plata?

-Exacto.

-¿Y cómo sabremos si es verdad? -preguntó Seto no muy convencido.

-Dudo mucho que la marca de la familia real de la luna sea fácil de falsificar si la lleva en su frente -respondió Mana esta vez, haciendo enojar a Seto. -¿Verdad, señorita Isis?

-Estás en lo correcto, querida -sonrió Isis.

- _Sin duda es su hija, logró hallar la forma de llegar hasta aquí -_ pensó Aknamkanon para sí mismo. -Debo suponer que mi hijo estaba con ella para ver que no se encontrara herida, ¿No es así?

-Sí, y debo decir actuó como todo príncipe debería -añadió Isis, haciendo que Atem se sonrojara un poco.

-Sí, como un tonto -se burló Mana.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué sigues siendo mi mejor amiga? -preguntó Atem en tono sarcástico.

-¿Y cómo logró llegar aquí, Isis? -preguntó esta vez Mahad, interesado por saber más sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Ella tendrá que contártelo personalmente, amigo mío -sonrió Isis de manera enigmática. -Mana, puedes decirle que pase. Además… La pobrecilla necesita desayunar.

Con esa orden, Mana escoltó a Serena al comedor. Inmediatamente reconoció a Atem, a la señorita Isis, quién le sonreía amistosamente y al refunfuñón de Seto; sin embargo, desconocía por completo a los otros dos hombres que los acompañaban: un hombre adulto que vestía una túnica parecida a la de Mana y que llevaba la cabeza cubierta en un turbante; y a un hombre mayor muy parecido a Atem y que llevaba varios accesorios de oro en sus ropas.

Por otro lado, Atem, sin que los otros lo notaran, se había ruborizado un poco al ver a Serena con su nuevo vestido puesto y sonreía maravillado.

-Preséntate, él es el Faraón -le susurró Mana a Serena.

Con una leve cabezada, Serena inmediatamente se presentó bajo el protocolo que llevaban en la Corte del Milenio de Plata.

-Mi nombre es Serena, hija de la reina Serenity -se presentó la rubia realizando una reverencia en señal de respeto. -En el nombre de mi familia, les agradezco que me brindaran su ayuda.

Hubo un breve silencio entre todos… Mismo que el Faraón decidió interrumpir.

-Mi querida niña, levántate -sonrió Aknamkanon enternecido, ante la sorpresa de todos (menos Isis, obviamente). -Es un honor para mí y mi familia tu… Inesperada visita, sin duda.

-Es un honor también para mí, su Majestad -sonrió Serena nerviosa mientras se levantaba. -También admito que mi visita ha sido bastante inesperada.

-Hablando de ello, Isis me comentó que nos explicarías detalladamente cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí -continuó Aknamkanon con interés.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi amiga Mercury y yo encontramos lo que parecían ser restos de un Portal de Cristal, investigamos sobre un encantamiento para reconstruirlo y otro para poder usarlo, pero creo que no seguí bien las instrucciones de mi amiga y… -comenzó a balbucear Serena rápidamente cuando los otros la detuvieron al escuchar sobre el Portal de Cristal.

-¿¡Un Portal de Cristal!? -exclamaron Atem, Mana, Mahad y Seto sorprendidos. Mientras tanto, Aknamkanon e Isis trataron de ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices? -preguntó Seto incrédulo.

-Si. Si mi amiga Sailor Mercury hubiese venido conmigo, me daría la razón… Después de regañarme por meterme en tantos problemas y no haber comprendido bien sus instrucciones -respondió Serena.

-¿A que te refieres, Serena? -le preguntó Mana esta vez.

-Una de las instrucciones era que indicara al portal hacia qué región de este planeta y… -dijo Serena antes de dar una breve pausa.

-Era más que obvio que no sabías qué hacer, es tu primer viaje lejos de casa -habló el faraón por fin, sorprendiendo al resto y causando que Serena se avergonzara de sí misma.

-E-En mi defensa, Mercury y yo habíamos investigado sobre los portales, esas cosas anteriormente eran inestables -intentó defenderse Serena.

-¿Y por qué demonios se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea? -preguntó Seto de forma cruel, causando que Serena y Atem se enfadaran con él al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya quisiéramos verte intentando reactivar esas cosas desde cero, creído! -gritaron ambos jóvenes, al darse cuenta que habían estallado al unísono, se sonrojaron levemente.

-Ja, te dejaron calladito por fin, Seto -rió Mana al ver que el aspirante a sacerdote no tenía una respuesta para el regaño que le dieron.

-¡Todos ustedes cierren la boca! -estalló Mahad enfurecido. Miró a Serena y después preguntó: -Alteza, ¿alguien más se enteró de su plan?

-S-Sólo S-Sailor Mercury y yo, señor -respondió Serena atemorizada por Mahad y su serio semblante. -E-Ella me prometió que no le diría a nadie. Lo que yo menos quería es provocar tantos problemas al ver venir aquí.

-Mi señor, la princesa Serena dice la verdad -la defendió Isis. -En su corazón no hay rastro de maldad y son sinceras sus intenciones pacíficas.

-Yo respaldo a Isis, padre -dijo Atem, sorprendiendo a Mahad, Mana, Seto y a Serena. -Además... Tú mismo me comentaste que si tuviésemos la oportunidad de tener una buena relación diplomática con alguien del Milenio de Plata, la tomaríamos de inmediato.

-A-Atem tiene razón, su Majestad -se le unió Serena. -Créame cuando le digo que si mi madre y el resto de las Sailor Guardianas vieran la belleza de su reino, no dudaríamos en volvernos sus aliadas.

- _Baltior, dime que nosotros no nos escuchábamos así cuando teníamos su edad -_ reflexionó el Faraón para sí mismo al ver a su hijo y la princesa tan exaltados. -Serena…

-¿Ocurre algo, Majestad? -preguntó Serena preocupada.

-¿Sería una molestia que trajeras a esa Sailor Mercury como tu testigo? No es que desconfíe de tu palabra, pero sólo así creeré en tus intenciones pacíficas -ordenó Aknamkanon a Serena.

-¡Padre! -exclamó Atem molesto.

-No, tiene razón, Atem. Si quiero demostrar como Princesa que mis intenciones son puras de corazón, cumpliré con las peticiones que me manden -le sonrió Serena a Atem, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Sí que eres valiente, Serena! -la abrazó Mana emocionada.

-Majestad, vuelvo a agradecerle su apoyo a usted y a su familia, pero creo que será mejor volver a mi hogar pronto o si no mi madre se preocupará muchísimo por mí -dijo Serena, temiendo que su madre haya mandado a las Sailor Guardianas y a todos los guardias del palacio buscándola por todas partes.

-¿Pero no dijiste que esos portales eran inestables? -preguntó Mana confundida.

-En eso puedo prestar mi ayuda, Alteza -habló Mahad. -Princesa, ¿podría indicarme en qué parte del jardín apareció anoche?

Tras acabar el desayuno, Serena y Atem, acompañados del Faraón, Mahad, Mana, Isis y Seto, se encaminaron hacia el estanque donde Atem y Mana encontraron a Serena la noche anterior.

-Fue allí -dijo Atem, señalando el estanque.

-Reitero… Eso me explica la sensación de agua -habló Serena recordando los sucesos de anoche.

-Mahad, ¿qué opinas? -le preguntó Aknamkanon al joven hechicero.

-Princesa Serena, usted dijo que usó un hechizo para poder usar su portal, ¿no es así? -le dirigió Mahad a Serena.

-Yo… Pedí visitar un lugar donde el Sol brillara con todas sus fuerzas -respondió la princesa.

-Use su hechizo para poder volver a su hogar -aconsejó Mahad con voz amable, para la enorme sorpresa de Atem, Seto y Mana.

-¿Seguro de que eso resultará, Mahad? -le preguntó Seto no muy convencido.

-Yo no dudo de sus capacidades, joven Seto, así que usted no dude de las mías -contestó Mahad con voz irónica.

-¡Tú puedes, Serena! -la animó Mana emocionada.

Serena, mirando su reflejo en el estanque, alzó su mano sobre el mismo y comenzó a recitar el hechizo para poder regresar a casa.

- _ **Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… Te ordeno llevarme a mi Milenio de Plata -**_ comenzó a recitar Serena. - _ **Te ordeno llevarme segura a mi hogar.**_

Lentamente las aguas del estanque comenzaron a resplandecer, aunque no con la misma potencia con la que brillaba el Portal de Cristal en la Luna.

-No, no lo entiendo… Debería brillar con más fuerza para poder llevarme a casa -Replicó Serena angustiada.

-Ya veo… A la luz del Sol pierde fuerzas -murmuró para sí mismo el Faraón. -Mahad.

-Sí, señor -dijo Mahad al Faraón, como si le hubiese dado una orden con la mente. -Permítame, Alteza -le habló a Serena.

-Señor Mahad, creo que no debería… -temió Serena al ver a Mahad observando el portal a medio funcionar.

-Tú no te preocupes, Serena -la tranquilizó Atem. -Mahad es el más poderoso mago en todo Egipto.

- _De eso lo dudo -_ rió entre dientes Seto.

-Joven Seto, cuide su lengua -regañó "amablemente" Isis a Seto, para la enorme sorpresa de moreno.

Mahad, alzando ambas manos sobre las aguas del estanque y recitando una especie de conjuro en un idioma ajeno para Serena, logró que la luz que reflejaba el agua resplandeciera a su máximo.

-¡Lo hizo! -exclamó la princesa sorprendida.

-¡Mahad es el mejor! -gritaba Mana emocionada.

-Les dije que Mahad lo lograría sin problemas -sonrió Atem de manera pícara.

-Príncipe, Mana, están exagerando -dijo Mahad abrumado.

-No podíamos esperar menos de ti -sonrió Isis, provocando al hechicero un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces… Supongo que… Nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Atem a Serena, sorprendiéndola a ella, a Mana y a Seto.

-S-Sí… ¡Cumpliré con mi promesa! ¡Traeré a mi amiga Sailor Mercury conmigo! -respondió Serena totalmente contenta. -¡Y me enseñarás todo Egipto! ¡Prométemelo!

-¡Cuenta con ello! -prometió Atem emocionado.

-¡Serena-chan, cuídate mucho! -se despidió Mana abrazándola.

-Alteza, esperamos verla muy pronto -se despidió Mahad.

Seto únicamente dio una leve cabezada a manera de despedida.

-Princesa, tenga mucho cuidado allá en casa -le aconsejó Isis con una sonrisa.

-Faraón, fue un enorme honor conocerlo -se despidió ahora Serena realizando una enorme reverencia.

-El honor sin duda fue el mío, jovencita -sonrió Aknamkanon. -Apresúrate para regresar a tu hogar.

Serena volvió a dar una reverencia, esta vez al Faraón y a su familia. Miró a Atem a los ojos y sonrió a más no poder. Ambos sin notarlo tenían un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas; y tras respirar profundamente, la princesa de la Luna saltó hacia las aguas del estanque y éstos perdieron inmediatamente su poderoso brillo.

-Isis… Por favor, sólo dime… -susurró Atem.

-Ella estará bien, joven amo. Sólo tendrá un leve regaño, pero fuera de ello… Ella estará a salvo -sonrió Isis. -Ah, y por cierto…

-Esto no te exime de tu castigo, jovencito -hablaron Aknamkanon, Isis y Mahad al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Atem estremecerse.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Mientras tanto, todos en el palacio real del Milenio de Plata se encontraban sumamente preocupados (salvo Sailor Mercury), ya que tras haber terminado la reunión con los nobles, Luna y la reina Serenity no encontraron a la princesa Serena por ninguna parte. Sailor Mercury, sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos en el palacio buscaran a la princesa desaparecida; se dirigió rápidamente hacia las viejas ruina y para su enorme alivio observó cómo el Portal de Cristal se reactivaba, trayendo a la joven princesa de vuelta.

-¡Princesa! -exclamó Sailor Mercury entre lágrimas de alivio. -¡Gracias al cielo que volvió a salvo!

-¡Mercury! ¡Me alegra verte! -la abrazó Serena completamente feliz. -¡Tengo mucho que contarte

-Princesa, tal vez será mejor regresar a palacio antes de que medio reino te busque -aconsejó Sailor Mercury en un ataque de nervios.

-¿Qué tan mal se tornó la situación? -preguntó Serena atemorizada.

-Tu madre y Luna te buscaron cuando acabó la reunión del consejo, cuando no te encontraron allí, literalmente mandaron a las otras Sailor y a la Guardia Real a buscarte por todos lados -respondió Sailor Mercury apresuradamente. -Por suerte vine lo más pronto que pude.

-Escondamos el portal y regresemos antes de que mi madre nos encuentre aquí -dijo Serena cubriendo el portal con tierra.

Tras esconder el Portal de Cristal, Sailor Mercury al fin notó que la princesa llevaba un vestido totalmente diferente al que ella siempre llevaba.

-Alteza… ¿De donde sacó su vestido nuevo? –preguntó Sailor Mercury confundida.

-Es una larga historia. Te la contaré regresando a casa, ¿sí? -sonrió Serena antes de empezar a correr.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el palacio real y de paso, ocultándose del posible escarmiento que les dieran la reina y Luna.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **P.D: Ok, ahora sí que me tardé en actualizar (y todo para que lo terminara de golpe). Me disculpo. Mátenme, de milagro superé un bloqueo de escritora viendo Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged (ya sé que es una parodia, pero cuenta). Por cierto... Ya pronto les hablaré quién demonios es Baltior y por qué demonios el padre de Atem lo menciona cada que puede. Todo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡hora de las teorías, de las reviews, etc.! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye bye!**_


End file.
